How Not To Spend Your High School Reunion
by penprofiler
Summary: First story alert! It's Reid's 20th High School Reunion! But what happens when an unsub with something against the 'populars' and FBI stumbles upon the perfect class to take his revenge on. A high school reunion only Reid can have. I know the title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story(Shriek)! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while until finally I said, What The Hey, and typed it all up. Now I am not a hundred percent sure where I am going with this so bear with me. Updating schedules will be a little crazy, but I swear this story will be completed. I'd love reviews, just one would make my day, I am open to constructive criticism but please don't burn me out on my first chapter. Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Soon it would be over, the plan fully executed, revenge for all who had suffered the way he had suffered. He would have them at his finger tips while the others cried for mercy. The ironic thing being the youngest of them all would be the bravest, the one so similar to him, yet so different.<p>

Perhaps, if he had chosen the right path, they could have been allies. But alas, he was one of them, so he must be punished as well.

He was different then the rest of them and he almost felt bad for him, almost. Oh, who was he kidding, he could care less, the FBI had destroyed his life and they needed to pay. He had been bullied relentlessly and he wanted to feel the power of being able to control someone.

And, he had tried to get over the pain of high school, his utter hatred for the FBI, he really had, but he couldn't. Though, in all honesty he was really just looking for an excuse for what he was planning.

He looked around the dingy room, perfect. Uncomfortable, cold, completely blocked from the outside world, it almost looked like one of those cheap Hollywood horror films.

He had been looking so long for the perfect group, and there they were, right in his home town.

He picked up a 1992 Las Vegas Public High School year book and sauntered out the door…

It was finally time.

"Las Vegas has a serial kidnapper"

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid looked up at his friend and colleague Jennifer Jareau, more commonly referred to as JJ, with interest. A serial kidnapper? Usually by the time their team got there, multiple people were already dead.

"A serial _kidnapper_," asked Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, indecorously, "are you serious?"

"Yes, she is," answered their trusty Unit Chief Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner. He knew Morgan hadn't meant to sound so condescending, frankly he beat everyone to the punch, if he didn't ask, someone else would have.

"Anyway," interrupted JJ. "We have fourteen victims the -

"Wait a minute fourteen vics and we're just being called in _now_." Morgan interrupted, again.

"Morgan." Warned Hotch in his stern leader tone of voice. Truth be told he was just as shocked as Morgan, but he had to set an example.

JJ continued where she left off, unfazed. "The reason the vics weren't noticed sooner was because they aren't currently living in Las Vegas. They were all there for a High School reunion."

JJ clicked a button on her remote and suddenly fourteen faces popped up on the screen. Underneath the pictures were the dates of their abductions, all in chronological order. While the rest of the team looked at each of the victims, JJ took a quick look at their expressions.

Their expressions were all pretty much the same as usual, anger, sadness, determination, empathy. But there was one expression that differed from the rest.

"Spence, you okay?" JJ asked, worry seeping into her tone. The rest of the team looked up at their resident genius. There was definitely something bothering him, his eyebrows were scrunched up, his eyes looking at the screen as if he was trying to get it to spontaneously combust.

"Um, I'm not sure actually," He rose from his seat while still keeping his gaze transfixed on the screen. He slowly made his way to the monitor, almost knocking JJ over in the process.

He stared intently at the screen. He seemed oblivious to the fact that everyone else on the team was watching him just as closely, all with different stages of worry evident on their faces.

Suddenly Reid's confused expression slowly morphed into one of shock. His previously scrunched up eyebrows rose in surprise and his mouth opened into a small O.

"Reid, What is it?" Hotch questioned, trying not to seem so curios.

"Oh My God," Was Reid's only reply. The young genius seemed to be stuck in his own little world at the moment. It was as if he had absorbed to much information all at once and was temporarily shutting down.

"Kid, you with us," Came the concerned voice of Morgan, a man who considered Reid to be an honorary little brother.

"Yeah yeah it's just…" He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because, for once in his life, he couldn't comprehend something. It was right in front of him, but still his mind was drawn to a blank. He just wasn't emotionally prepared to face the situation yet.

"Reid, please, say something." Came the pleading voice of Emily Prentiss.

He turned around to look at the people he considered family, it was now or never. Unfortunately for him, he didn't really get the never option, and now, looking at his co-workers concerned faces, it was clear there was no way around the now option.

He sucked in a deep breath and after quickly making eye contact with every single person in the room he said,

"I know the victims."

Silence. Complete an utter silence. Not a nice calm silence, but the kind that suffocates you until you was to rip your own throat out. That was the kind of silence that was currently overtaking the conference room of the BAU. No one was speaking, if someone didn't look surprised earlier, they definitely did now.

"Are you sure?" Hotch finally managed to croak out, not caring what he sounded like at this point.

Reid looked up from the floor which, until now, was holding his undivided attention. He gave Hotch a look that said _"are you freaking kidding me?"_ but dropped the gaze once he realized Hotch was being completely and utterly serious.

"Um if memory serves, and it usually does, then yes, I am sure,"

"How?" asked the confused voice of the up until now silent Penelope Garcia, tech analyst extraordinaire. It didn't take long to realize she wasn't the only one wondering, everyone was trying to figure it out.

"JJ you said all the victims were there for a high school reunion right?" She nodded. He quickly rummaged through his ever present messenger bag and fished out an envelope and tossed onto the table. It slid all the way to the other end of the table, stopping right within arms reach of SSA David Rossi.

He opened the already unsealed envelope and began to read what was inside. The rest of the team tried to peak over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious envelope. Finally after a couple of minutes everyone understood how Reid knew the victims.

Because, currently in David Rossi's hand was an invitation to go to Las Vegas Public High School's 20th reunion.

Everyone looked up at Reid, who's attention was, once again focused entirely on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for reviewing an adding the story to your favourite story lists and story alerts, you guys made my day, I actually couldn't bring myself to delete the e-mails I got telling me the wonderful news. I honestly expected it to be one of those stories where, like ten years from now someone notices the story and reads it. And the reviews, thank you! I was so excited I almost squealed with delight and lolyncut I actually did not notice Reid being older than he actually is, thank you for pointing it out. I also realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it goes,**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Criminal Minds, no matter how many times I ask Santa for it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Finally after a couple of minutes everyone understood how Reid knew the victims._

_Because, currently in David Rossi's hand was an invitation to go to Las Vegas Public High School's 20th__ reunion._

_Everyone looked up at Reid, who's attention was, once again focused entirely on the floor._

Rossi was the first to speak. "Reid, you need to talk to us. This case, it's personal, whether or not you say it is. Can you handle that?

"Handle that?" Morgan finally found his voice. "There is no way Reid is coming to Vegas with us to solve this case," Morgan's protectiveness over Reid was becoming more and more pronounced as he continued. "These people are connected to him, don't you see, it's victimology, Reid could be a victim." Morgan was on the verge of yelling now.

"Morgan, you need to calm down so we can talk about this like adults" Hotch's authority was clear in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? Come on you guys help me out." Morgan said as he looked toward the three girls seated next to each other.

"Well, actually," Emily started

"Are you kidding me? Your actually taking their side?"

"I never said that, I'm just saying that-"

"No! Who even asked for your opinion."

"You did." JJ cut in, sticking up for her friend.

"Guys stop it" Garcia exclaimed, not wanting to see her friends fight.

"Oh yeah, and who asked for your opinion" Morgan was getting frustrated, and when he got frustrated, he got mad at anyone who tried to stand in the way. Which is why he was currently yelling at Garcia, who was yelling right back in his face, about matters that didn't even concern the current topic.

JJ and Prentiss quickly joined in to help Garcia, expressing their opinions freely on whatever it was Morgan and Garcia were currently arguing about.

Hotch and Rossi started yelling at the younger agents, their motive to get them to stop arguing and talk about the actual issue, but they too got caught up in the pointless argument too.

Of course, none of them were actually angry with each other, but the situation caused a lot of stress and they had to yell at someone.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze and looked at the source of the very loud scream.

Reid was standing there at the end of the table, staring at the rest of the profilers, a very sad and disappointed look etched onto his expression. Quickly everyone's expressions changed from anger to ones of guilt and embarrassment.

The BAU conference room was once again silent. No one was willing to talk first, not after what had just occurred

"Doesn't anyone care about what I think?" Reid's timid voice may have been quiet and completely non-threatening, but it still made every single person in the room flinch.

"Of course we do sweetie," Garcia began "We just… I don't even know" She gave him a sad smile and turned to face Morgan.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me there," Then she paused for a moment, looked up, and gave him a playful smile, then she put an over serious look on her face and continued dramatically…

"Can my chivalrous chocolate god _ever_ forgive me?" She looked into the distance putting her hand on her chest and gave a big, long sigh.

Right away everyone started laughing. Morgan pulled her into a hug while saying "Garcia, I think I speak for all of us when I say your forgiven and we love you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

But unfortunately, all good moments come to an end.

"Ok everyone, we need to get back to work, we have fourteen missing people, no leads, and we might have to leave Reid in Quantico. We need ideas." Hotch's voice brought them back to business, but the mood was still cheerier than before. No more pent up anger or guilt.

As everyone sat down, Hotch continued "Now I realize this is a delicate situation, but we need to handle it like adults."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I suppose we should start with the victims. Reid, since we're operating on the assumption that these victims were chosen because of something that happened during High School, how about you start."

Slowly Reid rose as Hotch sat down.

"Well, as you can tell this not the entire graduating class. The victims were all what you'd consider as 'popular', the cheerleaders, the jocks, you know, the people with status, the people with looks," Reid looked down. "the ones who had people like me do their homework all the time, The ones who could bully whoever they felt like and get away with it." He looked up and gave a small smile. "I think you get the picture."

"Okay then, now let's move on to the next order of business," Hotch said.

"Which is?" Questioned Rossi.

"Do we take Reid to Las Vegas or not,"

"No," Morgan stated "It's to much of a risk. Taking him with us would be like handing him over to the unsub on a silver platter."

"But taking him would enable us to catch this guy faster, so the threat of losing Reid wouldn't even be a factor." Prentiss quipped, looking at JJ and Garcia for confirmation.

"I agree with Prentiss on this one" JJ said

"Yeah and plus, even if Reid does go, you don't have to take him out to the field, he could just stay at the station, he only needs to actually leave to go to the hotel and it's not like he's going to be alone then either." Garcia added, trying to make everyone happy.

"Actually, if we look at victimology," Reid began "I don't even fit in, this guy is after the 'populars' which I was definitely not, so I don't really have anything to worry about."

"That is a good point," Rossi said

Now that everyone had voiced their opinions on the matter, it was up to Hotch to make the final decision.

"Well I have to agree with you, Reid doesn't really fit the victimology, Morgan you must see that right, so I think it will be safe to take him with us but," Hotch could see that Morgan was ready to start another argument "He should still have someone with him at all times" Hotch looked around to see if everyone agreed to the conditions. Seeing as everyone was nodding there heads he concluded that everybody was okay with it.

"Okay now that we have reached an agreement, we need to get to Vegas. Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone (she says timidly) Let me start by saying I am sooo(oooooooooooo) sorry about not updating. My computer had a moment _Coughmonthcough. _My hard drive completly screwed up so I had to but a new computer, table, the whole shabang. But the entire time I have been writing and studying up on Reid and the rest of the BAU. (Did you know that "profiler" is not an actual position in the FBI? But I'm gonna use the term anyway :)) Oh, and if you look up BAU (the actual FBI unit) It mentions Criminal Minds? Crazy Stuff! Anyway, on with the story...**

**I will be updating ASAP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was slightly breezy as Reid made his way to the jet. He still had a good fifteen minutes before anyone else would show up and was planning on using those minutes to his advantage.

No, he was not planning on quitting the case, he just needed some time to think.

Twenty years. It had been twenty years since he had last seen or spoken to any of his former classmates. He couldn't believe he was going to ba saving them. What an interesting turn of events. Then again, the chances of his ex-classmates surviving weren't that great.

But this thought brought on a whole new round of questions.  
>Did he want them to die?<p>

No, he knew, no matter who, no matter what they did to him, he would never wish death upon someone. This coming from personal experience, he had died before and it wasn't very pleasant. Plus it came with a lot of babying and Garcia making you swear up and down that you'll never do it again. And anyway, death wishes weren't really in his nature.

He still had ten minutes before anyone would show up and he was already doubting his ability to stay finish this case and staying objective.

He knew, of course, no one would blame him if he wanted to sit this case out, but after the big (and loud, everyone was staring at them when they left the meeting room) argument the team had just had about him going on the case, it just didn't feel right not going on the case.

Reid also knew the most about the victims, he couldn't deny that, Hotch even said so himself.

And in all honesty, he had something to prove, not just to his team (who would probably kill him if they knew he thought he had something to prove to them), but to himself. He knew no matter what the outcome (or mental state), the team would still value him. But he still needed to look himself in the mirror everyday and tell himself he could do this job.

He also wouldn't mind seeing the looks on his classmates faces when they realized that he, Spencer Reid. the twelve year old, fact spouting, sweater vest wearing geek. Was now tall, successful, and one of the top profilers in the world.

Which wasn't really that hard considering there were only thirty-two profilers in the world, he also happened to be the youngest and the smartest. Aaron Hotchner's team wasn't called the best for nothing. No, it was not just something Garcia called them to brighten their spirits. It was a fact (and he should know, he reads the Government reports).

As Reid continued reciting Government reports concerning the team in his head, the jet doors opened and a burst of fresh air overtook the small cabin, exactly what he needed to clear out his jumbled thoughts.

The team crowded in, Morgan and Prentiss in the lead, laughing about something unimportant. Hotch and Rossi followed, disscussing what sounded like a case from the "good old days". and JJ in the rear, stealing glances at her phone every few seconds as she made her way to the pilots quarters, most likely to tell him they were ready for take off.

If any of them noticed he was there early (which he knew they did, they were the best, after all), they didn't say anything. He was grateful to them for that, he just needed to think right now without anyone asking if he was okay.

Unfortunately for him, his mind would not stay on one topic long enough for him to figure anything out. JJ would be back any minute to tell them that the jet was ready for take off, this was his last chance to back out, and the constant glances his team mates were sending his way reminded him of that. Especially Morgan, who might has well have walked up to him to say "It was nice working with you man, I'm sure gonna miss you". Frankly it was scaring him more than the fact that there was a deranged kidnapper (and possibly murderer), going after his graduating class.

The curtain that lead to the pilots quarters opened and JJ stepped out, announcing the pilot was ready for take off.

Did he want to go? He buckled up his seatbelt.

Was he ready to face the possibility his old classmates were dead? He could feel the jet slowly advance down the runway.

Could he face the possibility they were alive? The aircraft was gaining speed.

What if he made a mistake that caused his ex-classmates their lives? The tip of the plane was rising.

What if he purposly made a mistake that caused his ex-classmates their lives? The jet was going faster, faster, _faster. Rickity-rock, rickity rock._

Could he trust himself? _Higher, higher._

Could other people trust him? _Pop pop, faster and higher, faster and higher._

Why couldn't Gideon have stayed? _Rickity-rock, pop pop, faster faster._

Gideon would know what to do. _Pop pop, higher higher higher, pop, faster faster, higher._

Gideon _**always **_knew what to do.

_Higher, faster. _

**Breath: **_**In, out. In out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya readers (waves happily at crowd) behold a new chapter. I may not update in a while, (I'm going to Niagra Falls). I may update before I leave though so, hopefully I think of something by then, I'm already experiencing symptoms of writers block, so any suggestions are welcome. Well I guess that's it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Reid, Reid, wake up. Come on man. Wakey Wakey,"

"Is he awake yet?"

Oh yeah, he woke up ages ago, i've just been saying "wake up Reid" for the the past ten minutes for fun,"

Well good morning to you, Mister irritated,"

"Sorry, sorry, I guess i've just been dealing with a lot of stress lately," _Sigh_

"Aren't we all."

_New voice _"Guys, I think he's waking up."

"Well it's about time."

Now, most people wake up to normal everyday things. Perhaps a brightly painted ceiling, or a stark white table with a zebra patterned alarm clock resting on top, the bright red letters telling you your late for work, again. You may even find yourself waking up to a dull blue carpet after falling out of bed. These are normal everyday things to wake up to.

However, when you work for one of the most elite units in the Federal Bureau of Investigations, waking up to normal everyday things is highly unlikely and it would be foolish to hold your breath for such events to occur.

It is also the reason why Dr. Spencer Reid Ph.D(s) has just woken up to the faces of his collegues, all of them at a rather close proximity that makes him feel just a tad uncomfortable.

"Well it's about time, pretty boy,"

"_'yawn'_ How long was I asleep for?" asked a very delirous yet very alert Reid.

"Since the jet took off," Morgan replied. "Almost nine hours ago,"

"Oh,"

"Morgan, Reid, we're going to be in Vegas within the hour, we need to begin the briefing," Hotch reminded them, sternly

"Sorry, Hotch," The guilty party replied, moving closer to the team.

"Hey there, my junior G-man," Garcia smiled brightly from the monitor.

Unfortunatly, Reid, still groggy from his nap, could not for the life of him figure out where Garcia's voice emerged from.

"Down here, sweetie." Poor Reid, Garcia thought. He may be a genius, but he was utterly clueless to even the simplest everyday things.

"Right," Reid muttered, embaressed, yet again. He even had a light hint of pink rising in his cheeks, making him look younger than he already was. It was moments like these that made the team remember why they did this job.

"So I did some digging into the victims lives, nothing really all that interesting, a couple of parking tickets, some financial trouble, nothing really worth killing over. unless there's a brigade of really angry traffic cops out there I am not aware of." Everyone smiled lightly, except for Reid who didn't seem to be paying attention, favouring his fingers instead of the moniter. And Hotch, of course.

"Reid, I also wanted to say, your old classmates, are kinda, sorta, well... boring. I mean, you may not have been really cool back then, but now? Let's just say the coolest thing I could find here job wise is a retail store manager, a nurse, and an attemped into culinary school. Meanwhile, your a big bad FBI agent, stopping crime and attracting prostitutes!" Garcia grinned when she saw Hotch and everyone else smile, her junior G-man included.

"Ah, another round of smiles, courtesy of the one and only, the fabulous, and totally talented, Miss. Penelope Garcia. I'll call you back with some dirt, PG out." Everyone was still smiling, each of them debating internally which type of flowers to send Garcia when this case was over. Even Hotch, who was trying to cover up his smile by coughing, was pondering what type of flowers their beloved technical analyst would prefer.

Everyone quickly became serios again when it was clear they could no longer put off creating the priliminary profile.

"This guy is obviously organized," Morgan started "kidnapping and holding fourteen people prisoner takes skill and patience. Someone disorganized wouldn't be able to plan out an attack like this, let alone carry it out so suffeciently."

"I have to agree with Morgan on this one," Prentiss added "and lack of physical evidence only further suggests an organized unsub." Hotch and Rossi both nodded.

"Okay so, organized unsub. I think we can all agree on that. What about the victims?" Hotch questioned.

Morgan asked, "What about them?"

"I think we need to learn more about them." Rossi stated

"Garcia already gave us all she knows"

Rossi looked at them, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm talking about stuff you can't learn from unless you know them." Everyone looked at Reid, who was staring at his hands.

"Stuff only someone who went to school with them would know." Reid looked up at Rossi, who was staring right back at him, making sure he understood how vital he was to the investigation.

They stared at each other for a few very tense minutes. Finally, Reid closed his eyes and sighed, he knew Rossi had defeated him.

"What do you want to know?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear sweet patient readers whom I adore. I apologize for making you wait so long, I'm having a bit of writers block and with school starting and everything, well it's just been hectic. I am working on a series of one shots based on this story for anyone who is interested, I will publish it when I get a couple of the one shots done so it doesn't end up like this story, slowly crawling towards it's climax. You'll be excited to know that the story will be getting good soon (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The jet landed on the Vegas airstrip with ease, as always. The sun making the windows glisten, as if they were made with diamonds. The pilot stepped out and opened the door waiting for the stairs to reveal themselves so the agents could make their descend. The agents quickly gathered their belongings and made their way out as they had hundreds of times before. And, like hundreds of times before, the pilot tipped his hat to each of them, a silent exchange to wish the agents good luck, to which each of them responded to with a nod. Ten minutes later the pilot would leave the aircraft as well and the agents would already be on their way to the precinct. A completely expected arrangement that would not be altered on this un-significant day or any other day in the forseeable future - or so they thought (i've _always _wanted to say that).

But, that my friends, is a story for another day. Let's just say that the team didn't exactly arrive with their lovable genius as planned.

Just let it be put on the record that the team had no way of forseeing car trouble or the other unfortunate problems that they were not around to witness and Reid refused to tell them about.  
>Anyway back in the precinct...<p>

"Come on man, just tell me what happened."

"No."

"Please,"

"No."

"Then just tell me why-"

"No, Morgan. Now stop asking and and eat your noodles,"

"Fine, but don't think i'm gonna give up so easily pretty boy."

"I wouldn't dream of it Morgan."

The entire team laughed at Reid's dry humour.

"So about the unsub, is there a possibility he will try to kidnap anyone else?" Everyone turned to Reid.

"It's hard to say, I mean, there are more people he could kidnap, but he does already have the top of the foodchain, the popular of the populars, the quarterback, the head cheerleader, but that doesn't mean there isn't more. When I started going to the school, everyone just kind of focused their attention on me and forgot about everyone else that fit in the unpopular catagory so by the end of the year no one but me was really 'unpopular.'"

"So is that a yes, or a no?"

"I'll let you know when I know,"

"Right,"

The team settled into another akward slience, something they were becoming familiar with ever since they accepted this case and, to be honest, were becoming increasingly annoying

"So..." JJ started, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Okay you know what," Rossi began "I am becoming sick of everyone watching what they what they say around Reid, he's not five and he can handle it, I don't know who it is you're trying to fool, him, or yourselves, but whatever it is, it's not working."

Everyone looked at funny at Rossi, who was only slightly regretting making himself the center of attention for a bunch of people suffering from akwardness.

"Am I wrong?"

Everyone sighed.

"No, I suppose not," Hotch looked around at his team, funny how this brave, outspoken and ambitious little group who stood face to face with some of the worst people out there and could still stand strong could change so drastically when faced with a personal problem.

"Okay fine, let's try this again. No beating around the bush and no sugar coating anything."

Everyone was silent.

"Okay I'll start. The unsub seems to be kidnapping these people for the purpose of revenge."

"Maybe he has some sort of hero complex and has actually convinced himself that he is doing everyone a favour by taking these specific people, I mean it's not like he accidently took people from the same class, let alone the same social standing." Prentiss said.

"I agree, but what i'm really curious about it how he knew these people were popular, I mean if it were a class of seniors from this year, sure, but twenty years after they finish high school?" Morgan seemed thoroughly perplexed at the situation and had succeeded in making his coluegees just as confused as he was.

"Well it isn't that hard to look up a high school alumni," Rossi said thoughtfully. "All he would need is an internet connection and dedication." Rossi paused.

"He was probably bullied as a high school student. There's a good chance he was in the same class our victims."

"That's not likely, like I said before, no one else was really bullied when I was there because all the negitive attention was focused on me."

I supose that makes sense, but still it's weird, maybe he has an ulterior motive and tis was the only class that matched the criteria?" Morgan once again questioned.

"This case is gonna be a pain in the ass isn't it?"

"It's certainly going to be difficult, the unsub is more advance then the usual criminals we deal with, there isn't even any evidence he is hurting the victims at all. He seems to be more interested in psychological torture, though I wouldn't put physical torture against him either." Hotch concluded.

"So basically that Aaron speek for yes Emily, this case will be a pain in the ass." The team chuckled lightly.

All of the sudden rookie cop burst in to the conference room, slgihtly disleveled and thoroughly out of breath.

"There's been another kidnapping." The rookie said, it was obvious this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him on the job and the first time he had ever had contact with actual, real life, FBI agents.

"The sheriff asked me to help escort you there." And with that the rookie officer walked/sprinted away, seconds away from breaking into dance at his excitment.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you liked it. Review pretty please!<strong>


	6. Author Note

**Hey guys! I have some explaining to do. First off, I am so sorry about not updating, I really am, but I unfortunately have to put this story on Hiatus. I'm having some trouble putting it together. But I will finish it. I may write a few little stories to try and release my writer's block. I just wanted to tell you guys so you didn't think I forgot or dropped off the face of the earth, or running around with a man in a strange blue box. I guess that's everything. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, good people. I am an awful person, I know this should** **have been updated a LONG time ago, a _Really_ long time ago. But hopefully now with things starting to pick up a little bit I can start writing more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The room was cold with a murky atmosphere. Who would want to spend their time here, you may ask yourself? No one, that's who. Well that may not be true, there is one person who quite enjoys the time he spends here. Who may this person be? That was the question his fifteen hostages were asking themselves.

They didn't know much about the man who came after them but this much even they could realize, this was no accident, this man had deliberately sought them out and taken them as his prisoners. Whatever hope the kidnapped had of being rescued slowly deminished everytime a new victim was thrown into the room

For Jeremy Kenzie, who had been the first one thrown in this stupid basement, hope was virtually non-existence. But there is one thing that is absolutly certain. Being stuck in this place all alone, even if only for three hours, had been the scariest moments in his entire life. He could not imagine being stuck here alone again. Sure, he fought back. But he just wasn't the jock he used to back in High School. Not to say he was weak or any thing. He looks around the room. He remembered when they were eighteen and graduating, who would have thought they would grow old and turn into adults, well thirty-seven wasn't actually old but, still.

The worst part was not knowing anything. They had been isolated completely. For all they knew, no one knew they were missing, let alone kidnapped by some psycho. Some psycho they didn't even know. That was probably because the only time he came into the room was when he had new captives,even when he brought them food, he never actually came inside the room, he just tossed them inside from the hallway. It seemed like he wasn't done, like he still had something, or someone, missing.

"Where do you think he is right now?" Asked Harper Hillman . Which had been happening for a while. You couldn't blame her though. She had just been taken a few hours ago, at least, it seemed like a few hours, You could never be sure here though.

"I don't know." Said Rob Smith anxiously

"What does he want?"

"We don't know yet." Jeremy said, trying to sound reassuring. He was once the captain of the football team, therefore, he was most qualified to be in charge. Well except that the last time they properly saw each other together was a few weeks after grad. But enough about that.

"Let's just hope for the best."  
>_<p>

Reid sighed, he was bored out of his mind. And angry. But mostly bored... And sad. The team had left him here so they could go check out the crime scene, without him. Sure he agreed to stay in the police station at all times, a fact Morgan had been more than happy to point out when Reid insisted he should go with them. Every cop was at that crime scene trying to get ahead before the Unsub got too far. So now he was stuck here with a couple of rookie officers and a few interns. Fun.

Hotch had given him a couple of files to read over which Reid had finished (twice), only minutes after the rest of the team had left so now he was spinning idly in a chair pondering his bad fortune. Maybe he could go converse with some of the cops, although considering the reaction of the rookie who had come to get them, he decided against it.

He could always go out for a walk. Even though the team left him with specific instructions to stay inside, it's not like he would go anywhere far. The team had brilliantly taken all the SUV's with them. Stupid profilers.

Reid finally decided he would go for a walk, just around the police station, they couldn't expect him to spend _all_ his time indoors, could they? No, of course not.

With his mind set, he got out of his chair and made it towards the door, ignoring the stares of the people he passed. A few people looked like they wanted to stop him but smartly decided against it. _'good'_ Reid thought, _'If I talk to them right now they'll probably be scarred for life'_.

Reid pushed the door. Then he pushed it again. _'Ugh, the stupid door won't open'_ He thought. The team must have done something to it. Stupid profilers. '_Well to bad for them'_ He thought bitterly _'I'm a frickin' genius, I'll figure out how to open this door, I have an IQ of 187, I can run circles around Einstein, I am -'_

"Excuse me, sir" A young officer said hesitantly

"What!" Reid all but yelled at the poor kid, who was now all but cowering on the floor.

"Um... You have to pull the door open"

"What?"

"The door, sir, it says pull." The officer quickly explained before running away from Reid.

"Oh" Reid said. Sure enough, there was a pull sign right above the handle _'Well they should have put it higher up where people could see it'_ Reid flung the door open and stormed out, not bothering to say thanks.

He slowed down and eventually set a steady pace. _'Why did this have to happen. Why me?' _He couldn't even focus properly because all he could think about was what these people did to him._ 'What if I'm too emotionally involved. I should have just stayed in Quantico.' _He was so focused in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was on a deserted street.

_'They wouldn't have said anything, the team, they're good like that. But if I stayed I'd be on their radar, more than I already am. I'm trying to get them to stop treating me like a baby, not-'_ Suddenly he heard a noise coming from around the corner. Turning he saw a young looking man glaring at his car. Sensing Reid's presence, the man turned around.

"Hey" The man looked relieved "Can I get some help here?"

Slowly, Reid approached the man, painfully aware of the odds of the man faking car troubles to kidnap him, which were doubled considering his luck, while subtley trying to display his gone as prominently as he could without simply pulling it our and shooting the sky.

"What's wrong?" He inquired

"I don't know. My car just stopped working." The man was clearly exasperated. But Reid wasn't done asking questions yet. "Couldn't you have just gone to a service station".

"I'm not from around here, I was just driving through when my car broke down here. I've been waiting fifteen minutes for someone who knows where I can get help, but everything's closed."

Reid sighed, "I'm not from around here either, but I can run down to the police station and get some help, it's just five minutes away." He explained.

"Thanks," The man smiled "I'm Stan, by the way."

"Spencer Reid."

He turned around made his way back to the station. Looks like he wasn't getting kidnapped after all. Suddenly there was a rag over his face._ 'Great, chloroform, __**how **__**creative**__' _He struggled, Stan couldn't see him anymore since he turned the corner, But if he could just get away for a second, he could scream for help. But the more he struggled, the more tired he got_ 'Why me'_ He thought pitifully as he tried one last time to free himself. But it was no use. He was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>I totally don't deserve it, but a review would be great. Please feel free to add some suggestions, I could really use them. :) :) :)<strong>


End file.
